An Honest Heart
by Risque Tendencies
Summary: For once, it's Misaki who corners Usagi-san. No seke. PWP. Written for "The Shattered Silence" as a birthday gift.


**Title**: "An Honest Heart"

**Pairing**: Misaki and Akihiko, bien sûr! You might have already suspected that though lolz. (To Shattered Silence: I am _awful_ at keeping surprises when I'm the one organizing them. It's not AU or non-canon but I figured you would enjoy it, dear!)

**Disclaimer:** PWP, so there's no real plot to it. _Slightly_ OOC in that Misaki corners him to initiate things, but, otherwise, I tried to keep it in character. HAPPY BIRTHDAY! This is your gift! 4K of solid smut. Again, happy fucking birthday to you. ;)

To all readers, I'm now also posting my stories on Tumblr, so feel free to follow me on that site! I'll sometimes post previews of projects I"m working on :D Over there my username is the same, "risquetendencies."

* * *

**An Honest Heart**

**. .** _Romantica_** . .**

* * *

Usami Akihiko, as a rule being of sound mind and faculties, was... perplexed. And by perplexed, a more correct amalgam of words for the situation would be, 'What magnificent dream is this?' The author certainly couldn't name this scenario as reality, due to the rather odd behavior of one nymphet of a college student currently kneeling before him in their shared bedroom, speaking in a nervous, yet determined tone.

Yes, he was as confused as much as he was enticed by the possibility of what Misaki was imparting. The younger had appeared to Akihiko as he was properly waking from another bender at the completion of his newest tome. He had slept for what must have been at least two nights straight without awakening to the world, gotten up for a short time to refuel on necessities such as food and drink, and then hopped back into bed for one final nap to restore himself completely.

"I-I can't a-attack Usagi-san just yet," Misaki announced tremulously, then. Moments later, however, verdant irises flickered upward, seizing onto the violet stare pinpointed on him, adding with spirit, "I _will_ one day. But, for now, this is what I can do."

"Misaki," Akihiko exhaled with effort. His chest was tight with constricted emotion, watching the glorious creature before him descending. In that split second he was hard pressed to say whether this was reality, or just another of the myriad of fantasies he had about his smaller lover at any normal time. His eyes darted to follow the motion down, the other bending his head over a rather delicate area.

Misaki blew out a tiny gust of air, warming the raging tip before putting his lips on it, kissing the sensitive flesh at its end. His hand tightened just a little around the middle of the impressive protraction as he prepared to take it in. Akihiko couldn't see the look on the boy's face from this angle, nor could he view his own expression, but he had the impression that both of them were filled to the brim with anticipation.

Blissfully, those lips parted, and Akihiko watched in rapture as his cock slowly started disappearing inward, becoming encased in a wet, warm heaven that it had never experienced before. It was sloppy, yet so sweet, feeling the younger's tongue swishing about, trying hard to get around as much of his erection as it could reach, and the muffled suckling sounds as he carried on with the favor. His eyes looked out over the spread before him, noting with approval Misaki's supple behind minutely arching in the air, bare and tempting his patience for laying back and attempting nothing further.

Reaching down, he combed long fingers through silken, chocolate locks, petting and twining the digits in the thick of the boy's hair, fashioning a firm rein.

Akihiko pressed down ever so slightly from his vantage, encouraging Misaki to take him in even more. He could feel the younger swallowing laboriously around his girth, and as a hot flush spread through his groin, he marveled at how they could have been together this long and he had never had this unique pleasure. Misaki's cramped oral cavity was, inexplicably, just the right size to accommodate him between rosy lips, to taste him down to the very root of his need.

Having slid down to as far as he felt comfortable with, the brunette started backing up, suckling along the throbbing shaft as he went.

Usagi-san's felt so solid and tantalizing, and putting his mouth on it inspired in Misaki a sensation he could only describe as out-and-out lust. His own erection was nearly stifling him now with the way that it was beginning to grow, flared tip raising up and threatening to knock against his lower belly. In a fit of frustration with himself, mixed in with a growing desire, Misaki rapidly began bobbing his head, sucking off the elder with mounting rapaciousness. The motion was slick, audible, and Misaki whimpered a little from that sensory stimulation, even if it was of his own making. Unwittingly, his hips bucked forward in a phantom thrust, wanting some sort of physical intervention. The elder's cock slid free, jutting against the back of Misaki's throat.

Akihiko had had just about enough.

"Oh _fuck_, Misaki, this won't do!" the twitterpaited author called out, aflush with sudden, clawing hysteria.

His hands dropped southward, latching onto the boy's shoulders and ferociously tugging him up and off, garnering the other's full and undivided attention.

Misaki gazed up at him with doe eyes, lips taking on a glossy sheen from the fluid and saliva wettening the rosy strips of flesh. His hand still lay cloyingly on the other's thigh, unmoving in lieu of understanding the interruption. Misaki even seemed cutely embarrassed to have been cut off, as if the action had been appropriating his entire store of fortitude. No outburst was forthcoming from the youth; he had no conception of what he could do or what was running through the elder's mind.

"We're going to do this a little differently," Akihiko stated, an edge of excitement resonating in his tone and also manifesting in his gaze as he instructed the other. "Misaki looks like he wouldn't mind this for himself as well."

Emerald eyes flashed as he quickly put two and two together to guess at what he was proposing. "Pervert!" Misaki accused in a vitriolic hiss - it was pure reflex.

"Yes, yes," Akihiko dismissively supplied as he went about effecting his plan.

He scooped up at either side of Misaki instead of at the shoulders, maneuvering the youth to lay on his side. Bewildering the college student, the frolicsome rabbit keenly spun his form around in the bed so that they both pointed in oppositional directions. His nose soon nuzzled into the sweet spot at the base of the other's abdomen, posting a frisson racing south to excite the boy's half-masted manhood. It twitched before obediently rising up higher in anticipation of his touch.

On the other end, Misaki was struggling to contend with the reality of the obscene position he found himself in.

His face was level with Akihiko's burgeoning, veined length, the proximity somehow more worrisome in this layout than it had been bending his head over its apex, only minutes earlier. The man's natural musk permeated his nostrils, and, despite himself, Misaki's heart thumped with wanton desire, inexplicably turned on even through his embarrassment. His eyelids slid down in contentment, and he waited for the other to be the ignition to the act that would allow him to move forward on his end. Starting it himself, making that first, he was not sure he was capable of doing again.

Akihiko commenced tenderly, pressing small kisses around the root of the other's inflamed shaft, circling the origin with ghosting swipes of lips. One arm draped lazily over Misaki's side, petting the susceptible flesh at the back of the youth's thigh and stirring the sensors there; the other lay dormant for the time being.

There was no end to the fountain of ardor that Misaki welled up within him, and even in addition to that great quantity resided the love in his heart, that emotion that changed his surliest mood into calm upon seeing that sweet face nearby. Akihiko's voice, he had himself perceived, would even alter in sound when in his beloved's company, the usual practiced dulcet tones growing happier, more invested in life, with the motivation of the youth's mere presence.

Though the other still persisted in denying it more often than not, Akihiko was aware of his deeply requited feelings.

At times the persistence amused the author, at times it was cause enough for a coldness to ingrain within his chest. Misaki always saved him, though. With a surrendered word or two of love, or a bold action, Misaki always eased the tension somehow, reminding the elder just why the brunette was so dear to him in the first place.

Misaki eyed the hard cock before him, resigning himself to try his best to please the man even as he himself would indubitably be brought to soaring heights. The first step would be to… touch it, right?

His hand inched forward at this train of thought, fingers closing, unsure, around the velvety smooth skin of Akihiko's erection. Summarily the youth was mesmerized by the thick stalk, which felt so solid and hot there in his palm. He was aware to its pulsations, more so than he ever had been when he had touched himself in years past. His pointer finger latched onto a ridged vein, curiously following its course upward. Akihiko's hips scooted minutely closer, almost without Misaki's notice.

Misaki leaned in, and tentatively licked at the swollen crown, feeding his tongue across the small slit at the tip and pushing the wet muscle in lightly, teasing the tiny opening. Earnestly he moved to roll the wet muscle around the whole circumference of the head before ducking his head, taking the heated flesh back into his mouth and swallowing hard.

Pulling at the base and slightly outward, he moved his head in tandem, working his lover's length from both ends, letting it slip in and out of his silken confines, hoping beyond all hope that what occurred to him to do was enough to give Usagi-san at least half the bliss that the man gave to him each time the other sucked him off. To be completely honest, Misaki was dangerously enchanted with the new addition to his repertoire; being able to experience the older in this way turned him on even more than when he had it done to him. He'd never have he courage to say out loud, but the other did really have a handsome body to him, and… maybe - just a little - doing this thrilled Misaki because he might… not mind having Usagi-san around, all the time.

On the flip side of heaven, said elder was only just reaching his stride.

Throating the delicate erection pushing back at him, his fingers danced of their own accord, searching entrance into the brunette's needy hole. Two sizable digits kept it open while a third dipped inside, rifling about and opening up the narrow space.

Akihiko had to laugh when the other's body tried to curl upward and away, as if trying to cast him off. Misaki's natural reactions to pleasure were eternally amusing, and it lit a fire in the older male, always trying to outdo his last and build the boy up higher and higher until it felt like he might never come back down from nirvana. Misaki might protest and huff and puff about the "inconvenience," but in truth the younger keenly enjoyed the sensations he was riddled with whenever he was properly mounted. Akihiko could recount numerous times when the other would spill over his own stomach at the slightest penetration that he provided him with. Even finger-fucking the boy in this manner guaranteed, without fail, one spent pile of Misaki**-**sized mush by the time their lovemaking was through.

He embedded his longest digit forcefully, ramming it against the sensitive barrier of muscle with no regard, reveling in the near scream of ecstasy that erupted from further down his frame. Akihiko continued to palpate the spot, lighter, yet furiously still, allowing Misaki no quarter in this part of the dance. He could feel the telltale twitching and resumed sucking on the boy's pearling head to abet the reverberations of the onset.

His tongue traced the ridge of his sweet one's puffed crown, sometimes laving at the underside as he progressed. Already the skin was conoscent of salt, hinting of the even sacchariferous nectar yet forthcoming.

Slowly it began to spill out, one heavy line catching on the width of Akihiko's tongue before he pushed his mouth further down the length of Misaki's penis, engulfing it and devouring the boy's expeditious release. It shot to his throat in a multitude of thin creamy jets, slowly dripping down the ribbed muscle in a labored path.

Around the head of his own arousal he could feel the other's soft mouth vibrating with the reverberation from his climactic cries, and the elder's eyes closed in impending bliss. The thought of shooting a load down the course Misaki's loving little mouth had him tightening even quicker than was usual, and before long he was carrying out his dream, packing that wet heat with a generous infusion of his seed. Misaki drank it in, audibly gulping and accepting the shoot.

Despite that though, he came roaring back for more, rearranging he and Misaki for another go, pinning the boy on his hands and knees before him, ass planted enticingly at playing level and legs balanced as far apart as was comfortable.

Misaki's thighs sufficiently splayed for his machinations,Akihiko descended on his lover, abruptly submerging the entirety of his tongue into the younger's backdoor, piercing the sensuous cavern with ease. Misaki's anatomy never lied to him in these late stages, it always cooperated so beautifully with his motions, indicating the youth's own enjoyment, whether his tsundere love interest admitted to the high or not.

Slicking down the canal with warm saliva, Akihiko repetitively flicked the muscle inside of Misaki, preparing him with tender care.

Misaki trembled, presently libidinous, active at bucking into the mattress for what little relief it gave him. Unconsciously timing his undulations with the press and drag of the rabbit's lingual muscle's rapturous devouring of the place no other man had broached before, and where no other would ever find themselves lodged but the silver-haired tyrant. Each foray puffed his ardor right back up to full flag, youthful resilience flourishing in this arena.

His thighs shook, and he vocalized quietly, broken whispers only encouraging the unstoppable male in his forays.

When the elder reached archly between his legs and cupped, sensuously rolling his sac, Misaki could no longer contain himself, yelling out incomprehensibly, ardor spurting forth in one intense spew, cum swiftly coating the flat expanse of his abdomen. The brunette gave one bodily quake and then, jelly-limbed, pitched forward, face pressing into the ruffled comforter. Behind him the other was still blithely immersed, sucking on the vellicating entrance as if it was lined with the sweetest of nectars. Akihiko's hand abandoned the languid student, instead sliding back and beginning to palm his already drooling length in expectation of the next course.

"Misa-ki-" he imparted in honeyed tones, lashing his tongue savagely against just the outer ridge of the boy's port, "Can you feel how wet you are for me?"

"Nhhh," was the muffled, and vaguely spirited response he garnered, Misaki's nubile rear jumping slightly under his hold as if to flee. Akihiko nipped at the taut flesh before himself retreating, a soft yet playful rebuke.

He sat up, settling himself against the pillows before carrying on.

Lifting the smaller male up bodily, he gave his beloved no warning as he guided him swiftly back down against his groin, impaling Misaki's narrow heat in one fluid motion. The silver hair had to groan at the wonder of it, that vocalization quickly shortening as he began breathing heavier, rocking upward to fill that pert ass again and again as the seconds wore on. Misaki unknowingly abetted him in his rhythm, the teen trying to scramble upward and off, which only increased the length of Akihiko's thrust as he pulled the brunette back down again until they met, skin on skin.

The elder snuck one arm around Misaki's seated frame, mercilessly hunting down one of the pinkened buds waiting and tugging on it, pulling the flesh through his first two fingers and then twisting. His face buried itself into the warm, soft expanse of Misaki's neck, creating the beginning of one hell of a mark, artfully placing it high enough that not even a turtleneck would save the younger from having it on display. Let all the other bastards that were always trying to scheme on _his_ Misaki see that, and tremble.

Said delectable student was currently blissed out and rotating his hips almost out of habit by now, ricocheting his body heedfully along the entirety of Akihiko's need. The truth was that the deep pummeling motion of the elder within him was making his head spin to where he couldn't hardly express himself anymore. Experiencing Usagi-san's rock hard length spearing and rubbing at his tender insides drove Misaki to distraction, to consuming pleasure. All the same, there was one request, one vain, embarrassing wish that was bubbling up fast within the younger, wanting to make itself known. In the mists of all the carnal, there resisted one stubborn place in him, one that nearly always got buried in the deluge of denial that steadfastly bloomed with love for the older male.

Even though Usagi-san was hopelessly incorrigible, had an at times insufferable bearing, and did all the things that drove Misaki up the wall, he inevitably found the man his flavor; the one who could make feelings well in him that he could hardly explain to himself let alone express openly. But that didn't mean everything was off limits. If he could just ask for this one little sufferance, that would quell some of the aching in his heart.

He wanted to see Akihiko's face, the cast of the elder's features, even in this time of animalistic conduct.

"U-Usagi-san, uhnnn no! N-no!"

Misaki's slim shoulders and back wound and trembled with the stark, oscillatory pleasure of being bounced posteriorly against the other's engorged tool, but something seemed to be weighing on his mind that he was desperately trying to impart. He heaved forward on his knees, seemingly unable to control his body's lay despite the contradictory phrases he was emitting. This angled allowed the rakish rabbit to piston increasingly into Misaki's burrow, complexifying their coupling as he split the other wide with flourish.

"Shh," Akihiko soothed, a small smile playing about his lips as he hammered in again, the blunt head of his ardor tasting of Misaki's deepest depths. "_Misaki_," he chanted jocundly, repeating the treasured name, his hands firmly guiding unsure hips backward and driving them home, together.

"F-f-f…" Misaki tortuously inhaled, drawing in a long store of breath before attempting the request once more.

"C-can you face me? Usagi-san? !"

Violaceous eyes widened, and the man stilled his regime at last, mind all a haze from the incomplete pleasure, and also the surprise of the words streaming from his love's mouth. It rather divided his attention. In front of him, Misaki whimpered quietly in lingering bliss, still so very close to the brink that the sensations continually nipped at him, even without benefit of motion.

Then, without even saying a word, that same noble face softened.

He eased the boy off his swollen pillar and to lay on his belly first, subsequently helping Misaki to roll onto his back, thighs spread enticingly like the most breathtaking canvas the thirty-something had ever been party to. Misaki's body was small and slender, hips square but generous; his penis was flushed and drawn out to full size once more, tipped precariously up against his abdomen, loosing silky droplets onto delicately tanned, and already dotted, skin. Misaki was panting for breath at this point, visibly reaching a point of happy exhaustion, but willing enough for one last dance.

Akihiko's eyes regarded the other, liquid lavender pools working hard to express, without advent of verbiage, his delighted and enamored state.

He rested himself between Misaki's thighs without a word, bumping his cock against the much-abused pucker almost clumsily in his winding down haze. Misaki's eyes dilated as the head broached him, and two fists grabbed for the blanket, twisting the fabric to allay some of the extraneous feeling from the intrusion.

It was a keen ache, but as Akihiko's cock fought its path back in, Misaki's eyes rolled into the back of his head, momentarily overcome with multifarious pleasure. His legs pushed obediently up, anchoring more securely around the older man's trim midsection. Akihiko bent over him, lips tenderly brushing the side of his jaw, producing light, feathering kisses that set Misaki's heart to pounding obscenely loud within his chest.

"Misaki," the elder stated with consummate sincerity, "I love you."

The youth's answer was a self-conscious chorus of sputtered words, the whole of which lit up the elder's eyes, seeing how cute his Misaki could be when he was trying to pretend he wasn't just as madly in love with Akihiko as Akihiko was with him.

He dragged his length out some before thrusting back in, creating a new, and frantic rhythm. Seeing the look on the other's face told the man all he needed to know about how turned on the other was in that moment.

One cold hand slid under Misaki's shoulder, helping to press the boy's chest close to his; the other sank into the mattress, bracing Akihiko as he passionately sought after both their completions. He snapped his hips, blinders on now even to the usual plaintive cries of "No!" or "Usagi-san!" or even, "I'm gonna come!" Misaki would be certainly be doing the latter whether sooner or later, and Akihiko was determined to make it explosive. The harder the younger came, the less control he had over keeping his beautiful voice from echoing into the air of their bedroom. That was the goal. As for himself, the author was just about trained to release seconds after hearing the cries.

Pounding it in, Misaki's body started to clamp down on him in a tell tale way, the brunette's torso arching up and slapping against his own as the younger tried desperately to squirm out the waves of piercing ecstasy that were overtaking him. Misaki's voice broke, sounds of joy forcing themselves out harshly from his throat into the world. Akihiko rammed purposefully against his tenderest point once, and then again, building up the fever to an almost insurmountable pitch. Silken fluid washed out between their rhythmic bodies, and Misaki's grip on him grew firmer and more needy, fingers burying into the author's skin at the moment of no return.

Akihiko groaned richly at the finale, quickly tilting Misaki's hips up, surging forward, and unleashing his own essence in a hurry.

The hot rush coated the inside sumptuously, and stayed sunken in the younger's canal even he pulled out and collapsed gratefully against a limpen Misaki in the comfort of their bed.

A few staggered moments later a small voice pointed out, imploringly, "Usagi-san, get the blankets if you're going to fall asleep again, okay? It's gonna be cold tonight, I heard so."

"...Still watching the news are we, Misaki?"

The youth rolled as best as he could whilst trapped under the other's dead weight, which, was not far at all. Denying the escape, Akihiko entwined both arms around the flighty boy, unwilling to relinquish his warm body until at least the next morning.

Misaki huffed, a little put out that he could sense a teasing note to the inquiry. What was bad about watching the news? There was a lot of good information on there, after all, and people should have an idea of what was going on in the world, or at least the general area where they lived. That was his opinion.

"I am sorry Misaki was so lonely that he felt like he had to watch that sort of bland program when I was busy."

The brunette froze, peering off to the bewitching eyes of the other, which were regarding him with a great deal of solemnity.

His heart sped up, just a fraction, and he decided in that moment to relent.

"The blankets, Usagi-san. It honestly will be cold."

Akihiko barked out a small laugh. "We can't have that, can we?" He then purred, "Don't worry. I'll make sure Misaki stays perfectly warm. Leave it to me."

Satisfied, and also a little touched, Misaki peaceably nodded, eyes creasing cutely as his tiredness caught up to him. He would rely on the other, just this once.

.

.

_THE END._

A/N:** Please review if you liked the story!**


End file.
